


Everybody’s Got Something To Hide

by HeadlessLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beheading, Blood, Dismemberment, Gay, Gore, Guro, Implied foot fetish, John Lennon - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, McLennon, Murder, Mutilation, Necro, Necrophilia, Nonconsensual snuff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, The Beatles - Freeform, Torture, blowjob, dead paul McCartney, gut spill, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessLennon/pseuds/HeadlessLennon
Summary: Paul was kidnapped. He never thought it would happen to him but it did. Much less from his best friend with murderous intentions.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, McLennon - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Everybody’s Got Something To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Read the tags!!
> 
> I didn’t proofread 🥴🥴
> 
> EDIT: I am going to turn comments on just bc,, well honestly maybe the negative feedback will make me not into this shit anymore so hey it’s worth a shot

Paul struggled against his restraints. “Please… John please let me go.” He begged, his voice hoarse from screaming. The man who he was talking to wasn’t even in the room. But Paul, being blindfolded, didn’t know that. With no response back, he called out again. “John?” Paul was terrified that the man was going to hurt him at any moment. He couldn’t leave, he was tied to a chair.

With the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, Paul knew for certain his ex friend was now with him.

The sound became louder. John was getting closer. His boots made a loud stomp with every step towards Paul. 

Paul’s heart was racing with fear. “John please let me go, I'll do anything please.” He could feel John’s presence standing over him. “What did I ever-“

“Open your mouth.” Interrupted John. His tone was soft, shockingly.

“John-“ Paul stopped when he felt something cold against his throat. It was a knife.  _ Oh my god he’s going to kill me.  _

“Open your mouth.” John repeated, more stern this time. To emphasize this he pushed the knife harder against Paul. “Lean forward too.”

Fearing for his life, Paul obeyed John. He felt sick when he felt something entering it. He knew it was John’s penis but he tried to ignore that. He had always fancied John but didn’t expect these things to go down under these circumstances. Thank god John wasn’t too big, that would’ve only made this harder.

John’s cock went as deep as it could go into Paul’s mouth.  _ John please stop,  _ thought Paul, with every ounce of him hoping that John could somehow read his mind.

He moved himself in and out a few times before abruptly stopping. “You’re shit at this.” Angrily commented John, who took himself out of the other man. “Next time be better okay?”

“I’m so sorry.” Paul was heavily shaking, unsure if there even would  _ be _ a next time.

The knife against Paul’s throat was taken off, providing a sudden relief. Well, for a few seconds at least. That was before the knife was slowly pressed into the flesh of Paul’s forearm. His skin indented around the blade before breaking and letting the knife in. Blood leaked out of the open wound.

Paul was so in shock he didn’t make a sound, his only sign that he felt anything was the tears seeping into his blindfold.

“You’re being awfully quiet.” John dug the knife in deeper. “What’s wrong.” With his freehand he took the blindfold off Paul, ripping out some of his hair in the process.

Paul jolted around. “John please let me go please.” He begged again. The pain in his arm was starting to set it along with some realizations on his fate. “What did I do? I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to you.” 

John pulled the knife out. “You haven’t done anything. I’ve just been wanting to do this to you since we met.” He leaned his face in closer towards the tied up man. “You’re such a beautiful thing, did you know that?” 

He could feel John’s breath on his face, god he was disgustingly close. “John please let me go, I'll do anything.”

John gave an empty smile. “You’re never going to leave here, but thank you for the offer.”

“How much longer do I have to suffer with this.” Paul was talking to try and distract himself from the excruciating pain in his arm.

The man looked down at his watch. “No more than 10 hours.”

_ Oh god he’s really going to kill me _ . Paul had nothing left to say to John. But he was fearful of the next 10 passing hours. He had only been here for a few hours, at least Paul thinks so. There were no windows and he didn’t know what day it was.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” John began to walk back up the stairs. 

Paul was relieved when he heard the basement door finally close. He had time to sleep, or time to come to terms with dying. Paul chose neither, and decided to look around as much as his restraints allowed.

The basement was practically empty, there was a tool shelf and a random table in front of Paul. He looked to his right side, and saw what looked like a person. Their abdomen was cut, without their intestines hanging out. The intestines barely covered their genitals. The body’s head was on the ground next to it.  _ Deep _ cuts were on the legs and arms of the corpse. Paul has to look away, the sight of all of this was making him nauseous.  _ Is that how I am going to end up? _

Paul wouldn’t have known this, as the man’s face was facing the wall, but the body belonged to his friend Ringo. Ringo had been lured to John’s house a day earlier. John had told him that he wanted to hang out, but instead slipped something into Ringo’s drink so that he could get him into the basement easily. The same thing happened to Paul. 

Willingly, he stayed awake for nearly 3 hours after. He was terrified that John was going to kill him in his sleep. But, of course, he eventually fell asleep.

Paul awoke to John pressing a knife firmly into his stomach. The tip was cold and sharp. In that moment he pictured the body right next to him, and knew it would soon be him.

“Good morning Paulie.” He dug the knife in deeper,  _ slowly _ . Blood pearled around the blade before collecting and dripping down. John enjoyed the feeling of the knife cutting into Paul’s soft stomach.

A gut wrenching scream emerged from Paul. “YOU FUCKER.” He instinctively yelled and jolted violently.

The other man, in reaction to being yelled at, dug the knife in. The blade was halfway in.

The blade could be felt touching deep inside him. He was in excruciating pain. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life. “Just… just kill me already please.” 

John, with a smile, sawed the blade over to the other side of Paul’s stomach, ignoring the pleading. Blood spurted everywhere. It got on Paul, on John, and on the floor. There was a clatter of a knife dropping, then, a hand going into the large cut John just made. 

Paul was in too much shock to feel anything pain wise. He could feel John’s hands  _ moving  _ and  _ feeling _ around his insides. Out of nowhere his intestines were pulled out of his body, most at least. Paul couldn’t look, he didn’t want to see himself being gutted. 

“Don’t you want to look Paulie, it’s such a pretty sight.” John purred, brushing his bloodied hand along the side of Paul’s trembling face. “You’re heart is beating so fast, that’s not good. You’re just going to lose all your blood quicker now.” He sat himself down on Paul’s lap, moving the intestines onto his own. “That’s such a shame, I really thought you’d last longer. Your friend over there did.”

Paul was trying to ignore John. It was hard, as the guy was inches away from his face. Not to mention he was nude too. Paul’s bare skin was touching John’s bare skin. In any other situation Paul would’ve been in heaven.

“You look pale.” John commented. “On the verge of death.”

He wanted to respond with,  _ well I am on the verge of death thanks to you. _ But didn’t want to risk getting stabbed again.

John took some of the intestine and loosely wrapped it around his cock and began to jerk himself off with it. The blood, still undried due to the sheer amount of it, was a good lubricant for the time being. The intestines felt like a smooth hand around John. Paul’s were far nicer than Ringo’s.

Paul’s vision was fading in and out of black. He was going to die soon, and of that he had no doubt.

John took advantage of that and pressed his lips firmly against Paul’s. The dying man didn’t have the energy to fight, so he let John kiss him. After only a few seconds of this, a soft groan emerged from John’s throat.

“ _ This is disgusting”,  _ was the only thought that ran through Paul’s head. He couldn’t believe that John was getting off to this, to rubbing his intestines on his dick. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice John stopping, getting off his lap, and picking up the knife again.

Without warning John jammed the blade into the front of Paul’s neck. What remaining blood the man had left began to spurt out.

Paul began to choke on his own blood. In a pathetic last attempt of survival he began coughing, which led to the red liquid coming out his mouth. Soon, the coughing was no longer voluntary. It became a side effect from getting in his lungs. The pressure of the blood died down, with just a small fountain of it with every beating of Paul’s heart.

And just as quickly as it started, it was over. 

John stood over Paul's damaged corpse, admiring its beauty. The show his blood gave was the best John had ever seen. Thank god for practicing on Ringo beforehand. He was able to make Paul last longer.

Paul was paler than before, and now completely motionless. His head was tilted downwards slightly, with his mouth partially hanging open. Those beautiful, long lashed eyes looked lost in a trance. They stared off to something and remained unblinking. The only color that remained on the man was his own blood. It was a deep red that coated nearly all of Paul’s lower half and a good portion of the front of his chest. 

John slid a finger into the cut in Paul’s neck. He was slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to cut all the way across while Paul was still alive. Nevertheless the knife was picked up again and carefully put back in the man’s wound. With every sawing motion more and more blood leaked out. John soon had messily cut through Paul’s neck. 

John pushes the head aside nearly immediately after cutting it off. It hit the floor with a loud crack- John decided not to look. He took a few steps back to look Paul over before getting back to work.

The ropes securing Paul to the chair were carefully untied. The corpse was slumped over nicely as John moved it to get him out of the chair. John wasn’t strong enough to fully move the body up the stairs of the basement without having to drag him (which John didn’t want to do anyways, as he didn’t want to risk the intestines getting caught on anything). 

Delicately, John pushed Paul’s organs back into the large cut as best he could. They didn’t stay, but less were sticking out than before. John took this time to drag the body by its feet to the floor. 

Upstairs John went right after, to get a new knife. The new knife was serrated, John chose it to easily saw through bone. While the blade from earlier was nice, John wanted to have less work for him. He soon walked back down to continue his work. John wanted to use the knife from before to cut through the rest of Paul, and so he did.

The knife sliced into the fatty thigh. John sliced over and over in the same spot, deepening the wound until he hit bone. He took out the serrated knife he brought with him and began to saw through the bone. It took longer than the leg, but eventually he got through it. John didn’t switch back to the knife from before, and finished removing Paul’s leg quickly.

With the now dismembered leg, John began to cut right above the ankle. He wanted to save Paul’s feet and hands for later, and possibly Paul’s head if it is still in good shape. John’s free hand caressed Paul’s calf before stopping at the dead man’s foot and finishing cutting it off.

The foot was placed aside, where soon enough another foot, then a pair of hands, were added. Paul’s hands were cut off mid forearm, so that John could have something to hold onto. 

John finished mutilating Paul by cutting off the arms and the remaining leg. He gathered the hands and feet and brought them upstairs to store in his freezer until he needed them again. As for the legs and arms, John kicked them off in a pile to dispose of later. 

Paul made a beautiful torso. A beautiful fucktoy for John. His body was turned down onto his opened stomach, some of his guts coming out the sides from underneath. 

John spread Paul’s ass slightly before lining his cock up with the corpse’s hole. He inserted himself slowly, taking him nearly a full minute to be fully within the body. A few careful thrusts were given before John gave it his all. This was what all the work was for, for this moment. John used one hand near where Paul’s arm would be, to steady himself. The other hand was touching the intestines. They were still warm from being inside Paul.

As he fucked Paul, a part of the intestine tore from the constant friction of being moved against the floor from John’s thrusts. More blood leaked out from under the torso. However, John didn’t care.

_ If only I could ruin you more. I could cut you up, stab you over and over, anything I wanted. But I still want a hole to fuck. _ John was conflicted. If it wasn’t for the wanting to still fuck Paul thing he would’ve cut the corpse up into a thousand little pieces. 

There was a specific adrenaline rush that came to this, and John lived for it. This was only his second time, but if everything goes well it certainly wouldn’t be his last. 

Soon enough, John felt himself close to orgasm. He picked up the knife again, and shakely stabbed into Paul’s back at the same time as cumming. John was out of breath. It was tiring dismembering Paul and then fucking him. 

But god, was it worth it.


End file.
